


Brittle

by oubastet



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Mental Breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oubastet/pseuds/oubastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiroba feels "Aoba" resurface slightly, and breaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brittle

Everything went smoothly.

Always went according to plan.

Quick, ruthlessly, and quietly.

That’s how Toue worked his world.

Despite that, there was something wrong with such an easy method.

It was boring. Soooo boring.

 

Stepping through the white halls, Shiroba let his equally if not whiter robes flow around his legs. The red tassels bounced with every step, and his expression never wavered from a smug smile. He had just visited Koujaku, his beloved Koujaku, and now needed to wash himself. A few members of Toue inc.’s staff walked up ahead in the hallway, talking to themselves. They noticed Shiroba, falling silent and staring at the floor. Shiroba’s smile widened, and he lifted his chin a bit higher as he passed the fearful employees.

Oh, they were afraid of him, it was so fun.

“Fu fu…” Shiroba chuckled to himself, turned the corner to find his room door. Opening the keylock, he took long strides inside, sitting on the edge of the small bed.  
His room was mostly bare, aside from the bed, a coat rack in a corner, and a bathroom. No belongings, since he had no use for anything. Yet, on a table across from the bed, a familiar jacket sat folded, a small fluffy object curled up on top.

Shiroba looked at them, face immediately forming a disgusted frown as an eyebrow twitched. He whipped his head away, disrobing and making his way to the bathroom. His bloody robes fell to the floor, and Shiroba stared into the large mirror.

Koujaku had really done a number on him this time. His whole torso was covered in red and white stickiness, bruises already beginning to form where Koujaku had slammed him against the wall or floor. Most of the bite marks and scratches still oozed blood, and blood mixed with Koujkau’s cum dripped down his thighs. Shiroba rubbed at his torso with a shivering smile, mixing the substances over himself. Poking at a bruise, he hissed in pain, marveling at the purple and green color showing on his skin. His neck and collarbone were covered in bite marks, an occasional fresh drop dripping over his chest.

What a beautiful image; his body completely ravaged by his beloved.

Seeming to be more rough by the day, Koujaku got excited whenever Shiroba would cry out in the truest pain, like he wanted him to suffer. Smiling to himself, Shiroba silently mused at their relationship. It was all he could ever want.

“Hmmm… maybe i should actually see if I’m needed tomorrow.” He then mumbled to himself, turning on the shower. Hot water cascaded over his skin, and he gasped as his wounds stung. Letting out a sigh he smiled, arching his back and looking upwards, letting the water mix. Blood and cum rolled down his legs, vanishing down the drain. Shiroba laughed leaning his arms on the mirror. He dug his fingers on the cold surface, staring down at his bitten and dirtied skin.

Looking up, Shiroba stared at his reflection. A moment passed and blue color flitted across his field of vision. Blue hair, hazel eyes--

Stepping back, Shiroba’s own icy blue eyes widened in alarm. Then they narrowed.

It was him. “Aoba”. No matter what he Shiroba did, that person would always have something lingering. An emotion, a thought, a word. Annoying annoying annoying, he needed to just be destroyed. How after so long was he still here.

Sliding back to the mirror, Shiroba glared at his image. No more color, only the white of his hair and skin. As it should be.

Done with a shower mood, Shiroba quickly washed himself, turning off the water. He grabbed a towel, putting it around his shoulders as he still dripped with moisture. Walking to the doorway, he stared absentmindedly at the room. His gaze fell upon the table yet again, and a throbbing echo seemed to resonate in his head. Wincing he walked slowly over to the table, looking down at the Allmate and jacket. He picked up the dark blue bundle of fur, brushing it softly as he whispered, “Ren…”

Startled, Shiroba quickly set the Allmate down, backing away from it. He was quiet until his shoulders shivered with a laugh, soon resonating loudly in the room.

“Ah ha ha ha ha!! What am I saying!” He sat down on the bed, gripping his face in his hands. Eyes wide in both shock and anger, Shiroba began mumbling to himself, body shivering.

“Go away, I don’t need you. You can’t do… anything!”

A faint voice telling him to go away.

“Shut up! Shut up, you… “Aoba” isn’t allowed anymore… Disappear!”

The voice was stronger, protesting.

Tugging at his hair, as if it would purge the irritation from his skull, Shiroba could feel a cold sweat cover his body. It was unpleasant, nauseating, and he hated it. “Aoba” should have been broken a good while ago, so this must be remnants of his sense of self, coming back to haunt the body. Shiroba felt a heated anger burn in his stomach, one that he was unfamiliar of having. 

Standing up briskly, he walked over the the table. He grabbed the Allmate, surprisingly careful with it as he put it on his bed, but he took the jacket tightly in his hands. The last part of Aoba left, and he was sick of seeing it. He kept it since Toue wanted him to for some reason, as a “keepsake”. Yet all it did was irritate and remind him that this body had never truly been his own.

Gripping the sleeves, Shiroba hissed through a clenched smile, “Go away… I’ll break you more, I’ll break myself. You just need to vanish!”

The cloth of the jacket began to tear, and Shiroba shivered at the sound, letting out a laugh that ended in a groan. He dug his nails in, finally tearing a sleeve away from the torso. Something inside him seemed to ache, but he ignored it, ripping at the jacket with all the strength he could muster. This jacket, “Aoba’s” memories, he wanted to destroy it all.

“You’ll always be in pain… Just like me, just like how i existed!”

Shiroba continued to laugh, until he couldn’t rip at the jacket anymore. 

A wet drop fell onto his hand, and he knew it wasn’t the water from cleaning himself. Reaching up to his eyes, Shiroba wiped at them. They were wet with moisture, meaning he was actually crying. He had never experienced this himself, though he of course knew why it happened.

Rage seized him again, this time a bitter feeling flooded his body alongside it. The tears dripped steadily, and a choked laugh leaked out of his throat.

After so long, when he was finally his own person, taking charge of now his body, “Aoba” still needed to seize control. After pushing him away for so long and burying him so far down, he deserved the same treatment. But still he resisted and fought for control.

Curling over, Shiroba let a chuckle convulse his body, and he sat on the floor. His toes curled, shivering all the way past his knees to his shoulders. His laughter turned into resentful sobbing, wracking his body. Alone, he grasped at his face, desperate to stop the tears.

His head was finally quiet again, but Shiroba could still feel the lingering presence. That blue light. Letting out a final whimper, completely folded over onto the floor. As his shivering relaxed, he sat up slowly, eyes burning with hatred. Body weak, Shiroba grasped at the floor, shakily standing up.

A grin spread across his face and he giggled softly. “Aoba” was gone for now, but he would find a way back up. Shiroba would make sure to really break him next time. No matter how messy he got, he would find a way. He picked up his discarded tights, slipping them on and dressing himself properly. To hell with asking if he had work, there were more important things to do.

A light and tired chuckle went past his lips, and he whispered, “Kooouujaku..”

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write Shiroba freaking out and crying :)))))


End file.
